Heritage Revealed
by Samantha63
Summary: During the summer after 4th year something happens. He aches all the time. Next thing his appearance changes. Are the Potters really his parents? Read to find out in this exciting story. Alternative parents
1. Prologue

I will not be following the last 4 movies and Umbridge will not be a teacher. I have different teacher.

* * *

Prologue

"BOY", I heard coming from my uncle Vernon. I put away the weed wacker that I was using and run in through the door to get to the kitchen.

"Yes, uncle Vernon Sir?" I say, standing in front of him not looking up at him.

"Why the hell have you not started dinner?" my uncle said. 'shit' I thought.

"I'm sorry uncle Vernon sir. I got distracted doing the garden and I wasn't paying attention to the time. I'll start right away sir." I said.

"Well, get to it." Yelled uncle Vernon. I scrambled past him to get to the kitchen and pulled out the stuff I would need to make dinner. I decided to make chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. My aunt petunia was in the room doing some knitting, probably making something for Dudley. She's always in the room when I'm cooking. More than likely, she's making sure I don't sneak any food. Forty minutes later I had everything on the table, so I called the Dursley's and told them dinner was ready. I'll be getting leftovers later, so I went to my room and did some homework. I was aloud to keep my books to do my homework as well as some ink and parchment. I was also able to hide my wand, invisibility cloak, the marauders map, and my photo album in one of the loose floor boards.

I did some of my homework for a while. Eventually, someone put food and a glass of water through the catflap on the door. I got up and grabbed the plate and the cup. I walked back to my bed with them and sat down and decided to sit down and eat. When I was done, I put the plate and cup through the catflap again. Once I was done I went back to my desk to finish the potions essay I was working on. After a while, I looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearing midnight. I put my stuff away and out of site.

I wouldn't want uncle Vernon to see these. He'd get angry if he did. I got changed into my pajama's and layed on my bed toward the clock. It said 11:59. I stared at the clock for a few seconds. Their, the clock just changed to 12:00.

"Happy fifteenth Birthday Harry" I said to myself, closing my eyes and going to sleep. Little did I know that moment was the moment that everything changed for the wizarding world. Whether its good or bad no one knows.


	2. Chapter1-Beginning of the Change

**Chapter 1**

"Cedric NO!" I yelled as Cedric got struck with the killing curse. The scene changed and now I see him alive.

"You killed me. You're the reason I'm dead. I hate you." Cedric said as he started to fade away.

"You're the reason that we're dead," said a voice behind me. I turned around and there were my parents. It was my mother that spoke that.

"Your mothers right. I hate you, we hate you," my father said while giving me a glare that would rival Snape's.

"No, stop it" I said as I started crying. They kept repeating themselves and I started crying. I hear something from far away but I paid no attention to it. They keep repeating it in a mantra. The voice is now getting louder. I can make out what they are saying.

"Harry" I heard the voice say. I wanted to get away from my parents and Cedric, so I went toward the voice. The closer I got to the voice the louder it became. Next thing I knew everything went black.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the compartment on the train. Ron and Hermione are there looking at me weirdly. "What?" I asked looking at the two of them. That was when I noticed how close the two of them are to me.

"You were mumbling in your sleep and looked to be having a nightmare." Said Hermione unsurely.

"Well, that's normal for me. I've been having nightmares all summer." I said as I got more comfortable.

"Oh, Harry Were sorry." She went to continue but I cut her off.

"Nonsense. You had your prefect duties to do. I'll be fine for an hour or two." I said giving them a reassuring smile.

"Oh! Well alright then." She said looking at me worried. She opened her mouth to say something when we heard tapping on the window. I remembered that I sent her with a letter to Sirius. Ron opened the window and she flew to me. I unhooked the package and the letter from her leg. I opened the letter first and read it out loud to my friends.

Dear Harry,

Yes, I am doing very well thank you for asking. I was going through somethings of your father's and I found his journal. I thought that you would want to read it. It's the second package. I miss you and love you always.

Padfoot

I looked at my friends and gave them the puppy dog eyes. Hermione just rolled her eyes and said go ahead. Ron just looked amused. I got so excited that I sat down and got comfortable and started reading. I got a good distance into the book before someone shook me. I looked up and saw Neville, Seamus, and Dean had joined us in the compartment.

When did you guys get here?" I asked looking at all of them with a confused face. They all just looked at me and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Harry, they've been here for an hour and a half almost two hours." Hermione looking at me with amusement. I blushed a bright red and looked over at Neville who was the one to shake me to pay attention.

"Did you need something Neville?" I asked him looking over at him.

"We'll be at Hogsmead in about twenty minutes. We need to get dressed." He said looking at me.

"Ok, I'm going to the bathroom." I said as I got up and pulled out my school robes and put the journal in my trunk. I left the compartment and went to the bathroom. Once I got changed and on my way to the compartment, I bumped into someone and noticed it was Malfoy.

"Potter! Watch were you're going." He said. He looked a little closer at me. It was kind of alarming. "Oh, so the golden boy decided to dye his hair huh?"

I just looked at him like he grew an extra head. "What are you talking about I didn't dye my hair." I looked at him incredulously. I heard whispering and looked around and noticed we have gathered a crowd. I looked at Malfoy and noticed that he was looking at me a bit confused and a bit agitated.

"Your hair is clearly dark red. You just have to seriously look," he said disintreastingly.

"What!" I said with my hands flying to my hair. I turned around to ask anyone if they have a mirror. Lavender had one and let me use it. I looked at my hair and sure enough Draco was right. It was dark red.

"Holy Shit, my hair really is turning red," I exclaimed. I handed the mirror back to Lavender once I got over my shock. I ran back to my compartment and slammed the door opened. I noticed that everyone was there and they looked up at me with surprise. Hermione went to open her mouth to ask something, but I cut her off before she could ask anything.

"Please tell me I'm in a dream. Please" They all just looked at me even more crazily.

"Harry, calm down" Hermione said sternly. By now she was standing in front of me with her hands on my shoulders. "What happened?"

"Does my hair look red to you?" I asked Hermione. She looked a bit caught off guard but looked anyways. She looked shocked. They all did.

"Bloody hell mate! When did you dye your hair?" said Ron looking at me shockingly.

"I didn't dye my hair. I didn't even know it was red until Malfoy commented on it." I said all creeped out. They all were.

Finally, Hermione managed to get out of her shock to say "I'll look it up in the library tomorrow. If it gets worse or there is no change, we'll go to Professor Dumbledore." I nodded and just sat down and tried to relax. Eventually we pulled up into Hogsmead station. I got up and got my things down from the compartment above us. Once we have all our things, all six of us left the compartment. As I was walking out of the compartment I heard whispering. I looked up and noticed a lot of people looking at me. When they saw me looking they turned away. I just ignored them and climbed into the carriage that is pulled by thestrals. The others talked amongst themselves while I just stayed quiet. I couldn't get my red hair out of my mind.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't even notice that we were already at the school. Everyone was already out of the carriage, except for Ron who shook me awake of my surroundings. "Were here, mate" Ron said looking at me with concern. I looked at him surprised and looked out the door and noticed that I was at Hogwarts. I got out of the carriage and looked at the others sheepishly. They just looked at me and shook their heads. We walked to the great hall. The moment I stepped foot in the room, there were whispers.

"Great, I'm going to be the talk of the school now." I said as we sat down.

"Don't worry, just ignore them." Hermione said. "Hey, Professor Lupin is back." She said pointing to the staff table excitedly. I looked up and sure enough there he is. He looks my way and I smile and wave. He does too. I decide to just talk to my friends. The whispering continued throughout the room. I look over at the staff table and they seemed very confused. They did the sorting with Gryffindor gaining seven new gryfs, slytherin gaining six, Hufflepuff gaining five and Ravenclaw gaining six. I had a lot of stares coming my way but I just ignore them the best that I can. Just before the headmaster let use going to our dorms he stood to make his usual announcements.

"I would like to introduce Professor Remus Lupin. He will be coming back and will be our DADA teacher again." The headmaster announced. Everyone that knew who he was burst into applause. He was after all everyone's favorite. He said a few more announcements but I didn't really pay much attention to them. When Ron and Hermione decided to take the first years to the dorm I asked them for the password and told them I would meet them in the common room latter.

I walked to the DADA quarters without any problems. When I got to the door I knocked. Less than a minute later, Remus opened the door. He looked at me, beamed and told me to come in. When I got in and the door closed, a large black dog came running into the room. "Sirius!" I yelled. I ran up to the dog, that is now a man, and gave him a big hug. I started crying into his arms. "I missed you so much Sirius"

"I know pup. I missed you too." He said pulling me closer to him. All three of use sat together after they put up a silencing and locking charm. We talked a little bit. I saw them both continuously looking at my hair. I sighed and they looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong pup," he said.

"I didn't notice that my hair was red until Malfoy pointed it out on the train. It's what everyone was whispering about at dinner. I actually originally came here to talk to you," I said pointing at Remus "about it. To see if my hair was red when I was a baby." I said looking at both of them with a serious face. They both started to really think.

"I don't think I remember you with red hair. What about you Sirius?" Remus asked. Sirius just looked at me a shook his head.

"Well, Hermione is going to look it up and if there is no change well go to Professor Dumbledore" I said looking at both of them. They looked at each other and nodded to me. We talked to each other for a little bit more about random stuff. Remus looked at the time and was startled.

"Dear Merlin, is that the time already?" he said. The both of us looked at the time. It was thirty minutes past curfew. All three of us were shocked about it. "Well I think we should wrap this up don't you think? After I will escort you back to your dorm so you don't get in trouble." Remus said standing up. Sirius and I stood as well. We said goodnight to each other. Remus brought me back to my dorm. I said goodnight to him and walked into my dorm. I noticed that Ron and Hermione are still in the common room. I went ove to them and sat down. They asked me what happened and so I tild them what had happened. They were very happy for me. We talked for a little bit until I yawned and we decided that we should go to bed to get a good night sleep. Ron and I said goodnight to Hermione. When we went to the room, I changed and went to bed saying goodnight to Ron. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.


End file.
